To Be Called Daddy
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: It's been a few years now and the host club members have grown up, now having children. Although, there is one family whose child doesn't exactly belong to them.


A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating my stories! I've been so busy with work! It sucks…I only have Mondays off, and the rest of the week I literally work all day. My feet are aching…as an apology, here's a one-shot! And the pairing? –smirks- I've been planning on writing this strange one for a while now, but I hope I typed it well enough to make it seem realistic. Well, enjoy! -listens to Fun Fun by Takada Yumi-

----

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the kids. And so ya know, Remy is a boy name.

----

To Be Called Daddy

----

Bright smiles were everywhere, joyous laughter filling the yard. Murmurs were in the background, a few chuckles here and there as their amused eyes followed the busy bodies. Most of them were filled with pride and happiness, although one was slightly tense.

"Tag! You're it Ichigo!" One of the red heads had caught the sunshine colored girl, her brown eyes twinkling as she turned around to chase the others. The other children avoided her, jumping to the side whenever she lunged at them. Their parents merely smiled, taking a sip of their lemonade.

"It's good to see her in such high spirits." There was a lapse of silence between the adults, their eyes turning to the doorway. Standing there was a full grown man with his son, who seemed to be shy while grasping onto a bear with intimidating eyes. The man scratched the back of his head, nervously chuckling. "Sorry that we're late, Remy's piano teacher wouldn't let him leave until he successfully played all the chords she named." He gently pushed his son forward, encouraging him to join the others. But it seemed he preferred hiding behind his father's legs.

Giggling softly, a woman removed herself from the chair, walking in front and held out her hand. At first he peeked out, watching her intensely. As he softened at her sincere brown eyes, he took baby steps, eventually grabbing onto her hand. Nodding her head at him, she led him to the other children, calling their names out.

"Ichigo! Kiyoshi! Hideaki! Seiichi! Senichi! Yasashiku! Yasuo!" The children gathered around her, forgetting about their little game. One of the children noticed the shy blonde, fixing his glasses while he glanced at the others to see if they spotted him yet. He was answered with Ichigo pointing him out.

"Mommy, who's he?" The children followed her gaze, staring at the strange foreigner. The woman shook her head while laughing to herself.

"Remember when I told you that an old friend of Mommy's would be moving back to Japan?" Her daughter thought to herself, quickly nodding her head. "Well, this is his son, Remy." Four boys stared at each other, than back at the strange boy. The black haired set of twins spoke first.

"Look at that weird bear of his."

"It's like it's possessed by a demon." Remy tightened his hold on his bear, blubbering as he stared straight on at the mean twins who insulted his favorite toy.

"Kuma-chan is not possessed by a demon! This is my daddy's toy that played with him when he was a little kid!" The woman stifled a laugh, looking back at the man as he pretended to engage in a conversation with one of the men, unfortunately picking the most silent one of all. Turning back to the children, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I want you all to get along with Remy, so no making fun of his bear. If I hear any fuss, no strawberry cheesecake." They all stilled at her warning, two of the children slightly widening their eyes. No matter how much they hid it, they all loved her cooking, one of the reasons why they always looked forward to visiting their friend Ichigo. Not taking any chances, the red headed twins grabbed both sides of Remy, dragging him along as they named games they could all play together. In the end, they chose Duck, Duck, Goose, Remy the odd one out to pick the goose.

Sighing of relief, the woman returned to the men, sitting down in her comfortable seat, listening to the REAL conversation now being discussed.

"Man milord, we didn't know you'd give that creepy bear to your son. I'm surprised it hasn't given him any nightmares yet." The foreign man gaped at the black haired twin, stammering as he tried to defend his precious bear.

"Kuma-chan could never do such a thing! He is the best bear I ever had! Kyoya! Help me protect Kuma-chan's honor!" Sadly, he was ignored, for the man was on the cell phone with his wife. Rolling her eyes, the woman nibbled on one of the sandwiches.

"Tamaki-sempai, we're here to catch up. Not have a petty fight over a stuffed animal." His body froze, heart breaking at her words. Twitching, he looked at her.

"Ha-Haruhi…you think this is…petty?"

"Yup." With that, she finished off the sandwich, him collapsing at the same time. Slightly worried, the short blonde looked over the table, his hazel eyes watching as Tamaki crawled over to a corner. The worry was replaced with a slight annoyance.

"Tama-chan, you know that my wife doesn't like you making mushrooms in our home." Seeing the threat wasn't working, the red haired twin walked over, placing his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Milord, why don't you try one of the brownies? Haruhi made them herself." Within a second, he was back at the table, munching on one of the treats, tears of happiness streaming down his face. Although Haruhi herself wasn't feeling the same, pointing her stare at the red head.

"Kaoru, those brownies were for the kids. And you know how…" It was too late. "My husband gets when someone eats sweets without his permission." A strangled cry for help was screeched, the form of the shorter blonde choking the taller one. Haruhi only poured herself another glass of lemonade, Kyoya still talking, and the silent man keeping an eye on the children.

"Hikaru, you grab Hunny-sempai, I'll grab milord!"

"No, YOU grab Hunny-sempai and I'LL grab milord!" And his so-called help quickly turned into an argument. The noise growing louder, the children stopped their playing, curious to what was happening with their parents. Noticing their distraction, the silent man slightly turned his head.

"Mitsukuni, Ichigo is watching." At those four words, he released his grip, smiling in the direction of the kids.

"Don't worry sweetie! I was only playing a game with Tama-chan! I know! Why don't you show Remy Usa-chan?" Forgetting about the skirmish, Ichigo grabbed the surprised Remy and literally dragged him to her room, the other boys following behind. One of them stopped for a second, nodding at his father, quickly grabbing a plate with brownies and walked inside. "Thanks Takashi."

No longer having to worry about the children, the friendly atmosphere transformed. The smiles were gone, faces now serious.

"How is your mother doing?" It was a simple question, but it worth more than an outsider would think. Tamaki's eyes lowered; a glint of relief inside them.

"I haven't seen her healthy or outgoing than I have during my childhood. When I first arrived back home and saw her, I couldn't help but break into tears. Seeing that smile on her face, it made things easier." They watched as emotions played on his face, happiness, joy, and sadness. Slowly, his eyes flicked to Haruhi. "How were things for you?" She bit her lower lip, glancing over at Hunny.

"At first, things were pretty tense. When I found out I was pregnant from our celebration of my first case, my father went berserk." His chuckle sounded hollow, already imagining Ranka chasing him with a butcher's knife.

"He probably still wants to kill me, doesn't he?" Kyouya hung up, yet still aware of what was going on.

"It took a lot of convincing to keep him from going on a plane to France. I had to tell him if he went to jail, there'd be no male figure to help his daughter raise the child." Tamaki silently thanked his best friend, glad to still be breathing.

"As the months went by, everyone started to notice the bump and was questioning who the father was. I couldn't just say, 'Oh it's Tamaki Suoh, an old friend of mine from high school', seeing that's the reason why your grandmother sent you back to your mother in the first place." He nervously laughed at that part.

"Kaoru and I tried out best to keep the paparazzi away from her, but all it did was made things worse." They could easily see the way Haruhi was twitching her eye, having a perfect memory of what happened.

"Yeah, all it did was made all of Japan think we were, well, having a threesome. It made our girlfriends, well, wives now, pretty angry."

"Angry? More like pissed beyond hell! Leiko had given me the cold shoulder until Haruhi called her up to explain what the heck was going on!" A cold glare was pointed towards Tamaki, who wanted to go back to his precious corner. Kaoru touched Hikaru's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Remember, Haruhi had it the worst. She didn't have anyone to hold her through those times, and she couldn't exactly tell the truth. Umeko understood that, and Leiko does too. If she didn't, would she be married to you right now?" His face quickly became red, muttering an apology. Clearing her throat, Haruhi continued.

"Sure, it was pretty annoying with all the gossip, but it was pretty easy to ignore most of the time. By than, Kyoya had his secret police to make sure no one got near me…which was irking sometimes when I bumped into old friends from middle school and college." Kyouya only smirked, having no say about his services. "But the worst part was when I gave birth." This time, there were no words. Only reactions.

The twins shivered, remembering her screeching and the venomous look in her eyes. Kyouya coughed, he himself was staring at the wall at said time. Ranka was recording it all on video, trying his best to help her out, which was useless since he was too excited. And who had to take all the pain? A slight twitch from the cousins gave it away. Who knew someone as petite as Haruhi could give such a deadly grip? Then again, their gazes went to Hunny, there was him.

"After Ichigo was born, the doctor and nurses thought that one of the guys was the father, and when they saw her hair, it only left one person." Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who was fortunately a blonde as well. "I just thank god that she didn't get your eyes." When it became clear she wouldn't be speaking anymore, Hunny took her place.

"Even though they couldn't get in direct contact with her, neighbors would tell the reporters all they needed to know. As you know, my family wouldn't have such a scandal running right under their noses. So for a year, I had Haru-chan move in with us and introduced her to the family. We went out on dates, for publicity anyway and for the family. Eventually, we got married to get everyone off our backs." He shut his mouth, showing that is all he would say. Although it seemed Tamaki still needed answers. To save his cousin, he inclined his head to the glass door.

"Ichigo is back with the plate." With a flinch, the adults turned to see the giddy little girl. She opened the door and skipped over to the table, holding the plate up to Takashi.

"Uncle Mori, could you give me more brownies please?" With a nod, he took the plate, filling it until there was enough, making sure it wasn't too heavy. With a grin and a giggle, she beamed at him. "Thank you Uncle Mori!" She started to go back inside, than stopped for a moment, looking to Hunny. "Daddy?"

"Yes Ichigo?" She stared at the balcony, kicking her feet as she turned a shade of pink.

"When will my baby brother be coming?" He got up from his chair, patting her on the head, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"He should be coming in about three more months. So, you come up with a name for him yet?" She vigorously nodded her head, the blush still in place. "Really? Well, why don't you go tell Mommy?" Giving him the plate for a moment, she dashed over to Haruhi, whispering in her ear, a smile growing soft as she thought of the name.

"Hmm…Nobuyuki…I like it." She accepted her daughter's hug, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Now, you go bring the brownies to the kitchen and then get your friends, I'll be getting the cheesecake." Within a blink of an eye she was gone, the plate missing from Hunny's hands. Rolling her eyes with a laugh, she passed by him as she also gave him a peck, heading inside.

Tamaki watched how the family had interacted, a tingling of longing in his chest. But he knew it was far too late. He had a family of his own, and from the way Haruhi's belly looked, so did they.

"Hunny-sempai, thank you for taking care of them." At first his eyes were cold, but surely became warm as he looked at his old friend's face, filled with regret.

"You did what you had to do Tama-chan. If Hika-chan and Kao-chan never put alcohol in the punch bowl, I wouldn't be having son with the one woman who touched all of our hearts, in one way or another."

Sure, it was for safety at first, that they got married. They were friends, and friends help each other out. But as the time passed, they grew to love each other. And that was finally consummated when Haruhi conceived Nobuyuki. Someday, they'll tell the truth to Ichigo of who her father truly is. But for now, they'll start living like a REAL family should. And maybe, Mitsukuni will learn to love the way Ichigo calls him, "Daddy."

----

A/N: Hmm…turned out differently than I originally planned it. Not my best work, but for a strange pairing, I think it's okay. Well, I'll be trying my best to update my other stories! Although my Naruto stories are currently up for adoption…oh! Might as well tell you, so there's not questions about the kids. Mori's son is Kiyoshi, Kyoya's is Hideaki, Hikaru's are Seiichi and Senichi, and Kaoru's are Yasashiku and Yasuo.


End file.
